wcutchimeraclanfandomcom-20200215-history
ChimeraClan Wiki
'Overture' "This world is run by the law of competition, only those who Evolve will Survive" A fantasy roleplay based on Erin Hunter's series 'Warriors' with a mutated twist. Cats are the only surviors of a post-apocalyptic world inhabited by alien creatures. Only by evolving and mixing with animals of the past, their souls joining with their own, can they thrive in this harsh climate. Are you prepared to face this new Earth? Will you be the fittest to survive, or just another meal for the monsters? Join our roleplay and don't give up hope! Fight for your place on this planet! ''What is ChimeraClan? ChimeraClan is a literate fantasy-based roleplay. It was created by Tsuki It is based off of Erin Hunter's series, Warrior Cats, but with a fantasy twist. It takes place in a post-apocalyptic world inhabited by alien creatures, all mutated to survive in the harsh climate and avoid getting eaten by even more horrible monsters. All the animals of today, humans included, have been wiped from the Earth, the sole remainders being the common house cat. Through a sacrifice by StarClan, these survivors have been able to evolve to replicate the creatures of the past, each becoming a 'chimera' of what was once before. However, while these powers grant them a better chance at survival, death is always knocking. They must stick together and hold out for a day of peace, to not give up hope and keep fighting for their place on this planet. The ChimeraClan forums can be found here. History ''Many years from now, the Earth as we know today started to behave... quite oddly. The skies grew bright as the sun seemed to envelop the entire horizon, it's fiery peaks raining down and the solar winds clearing entire forests. Drought, horrible storms, and terrible sun rays destroyed most life, including the human metropolises, their technology unable to keep up. The animals we are familiar with in the present took on great many shapes and mutations, all to keep up with the ever changing climate, the evolution necessary to survive. The few remaining radiated a dark twisted path before them- to change their ways or be eaten by time itself. Monsters were born and with them great empires of trees and life sprouted from the dead earth. Today the planet is covered with strange land formations, mysterious plant life, and every sort of carnivorous creature imaginable. Humans are a shadow of the past. Only the Felis Catus (our proud feral cats) retained their sentience. How did a bunch of cats survive the apocalypse? You see, when StarClan beheld the destruction below they paid the ultimate sacrifice. In order to protect their loved ones and the Feline-race they sold their souls to the other great afterlife kingdoms, living as slaves to the deceased souls of bears, birds, fish, and whoever else would accept their contract. In doing this the angels of the past paid in kind and whenever a new cat was born they were gifted with the spirit of an animal of the ancient and extinct. Mutating their forms the cats would hold the skills and appearance of the creature their soul joined with, and with this new power all the cats came together to create the single and great ChimeraClan, to rule and survive forevermore. ''What do the cats look like? Each one is a special snowflake; the cats’ appearances are dependent on their spirit animal, one they have joined with at birth. They are still feline in appearance and are always more cat-like than anything else, however they do possess features of other animals. They are all chimera, and have different animal parts, these give them specific strengths and superpowers. For example a shark cat may have extremely terrifying teeth and a shark tail making them better swimmers, while a rabbit cat can have large ears for hearing and powerful back legs for sprinting. It should be noted that it is always noticeable as to where the cat and the outside animal are conjoined, as the cat's pelt color will differ than their animal pieces. The animal a cat bonds with is chosen at birth and is dependent on the cat’s personality. So a loud cat may be a parrot, while a cat with a short temper could be mixed with a badger. One thing to keep in mind is that no matter the animal the cat will always have a cat head and eyes, and while small features (fangs, ears, noses) may change the rest will stay cat-like. The most desired animal mixes are those of the great wild cats, such as the one’s the warriors revered in the past. A lion or tiger cat has a better chance of rising in rank however they are quite rare. Very rarely a cat will mix with a creature from even before the time of their ancestors (ex. Dinosaurs, ice age mammals, etc). Cats that mix with anthropods (insects, crustaceans, arachnids) stay the size of kits. There was once a time when they were looked down upon and banished from the clan for it was believed these cats were inheritably evil. However times changed and due to the help of a Ladybug Chimera named Specklekit, the insect chimera were welcomed back. However, some older cats and even some young ones who hold a disdain for the creatures still dislike them. Examples 'Members' :'Username': angelfly ::'Character(s): Dimkit --- :Username: bellarosa ::Character(s): Bandit --- :'''Username: clomino ::Character(s): Oakdash --- :'''Username: dutchy ::Character(s): Thornpaw --- :'''Username: gingernose ::Character(s): Jaypaw --- :'''Username: flamehpoof ::Character(s): Crowpaw --- :'''Username: hopeofthelily ::Character(s): Spottedfang | Sageleaf --- :'''Username: ivyfang ::Character(s): Poplarclaw --- :'''Username: liamjelly ::Character(s): Bitternpaw | Shrikepaw --- :'''Username: nomadic ::Character(s): Featherstrike --- :'''Username: rook ::Character(s): Pythonpaw --- :Username: tsuki ::Character(s): Snowstar | Silentflight --- :Username: wintergreen ::Character(s): Redstorm | Night | Shadowstar | Whiteshadow 'Navigation' Allegiances Herbs Map Predators Prey Rules and Availability Checker She-cats Toms Category:Browse